


Love's Sacrifice

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes into the forest to give himself up to Voldemort, Draco intervenes. The story will be mixed between flashbacks beginning in the 6th floor boys bathroom during the half blood prince all the way up to present day. </p><p>I am currently writing two other stories- Vera Verto is one that I am publishing right now, but will update this story at least once every two weeks. I update my other story twice a week, and would love it if you went over there to read it. :) Thank you so much! Have a great day! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stepped through the clearing, seeing Draco standing between his parents. His face was twisted up in sadness and pain as he watched me walk toward Voldemort. I tried to tell him that it was going to be okay. That this is what I was supposed to do. I tried to tell him that our last two years together have been the happiest years of my life, but I couldn’t do any of that without putting him in danger.

“Harry Potter.” Voldemort said softly. “The boy who lived…. Come to die.” 

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I prepared for impact.

_It’s as quick and easy as falling asleep._

“Avada Kedavara!” Voldemort screamed.

There was a crunch of leaves and the high pitched scream of a woman as something hit me in the chest, knocking me backwards.

“NOOO!!!” A woman shouted, as if she were being tortured by the cruciatus curse.

I gasped for air, winded from whatever hit me. I opened my eyes, my head throbbing. I could feel a trickle of blood running down the side of my face. I sat up slowly, looking over to see Voldemort on the ground, lifeless.

I propped myself up on my elbow, clutching my chest as I looked in the direction of the woman’s voice. I was faced with Narcissa’s back as she draped herself over a body on the floor. I struggled to sit up, my vision spinning from my head injury.

I clawed at the ground, dragging myself closer to the body. My heart was pounding in my chest, my stomach knotting itself so violently I thought I was going to be sick.

Narcissa leaned back, her hair falling in a curtain over her tear stained face. It was then that I saw the white-blond hair and lifeless grey eyes that used to move like magnesium. I realized that Draco was what hit me in the chest. He threw himself in front of me to protect me from Voldemort.

“N-no..” I whispered, gasping for air. “No!” I shouted even louder, sitting up fully. “NO! Please! No!!” I cried in disbelief, my screams of pain echoing around the silent forest.

I fell forward and collapsed onto his chest, sobs ripping through my body. 

“PLEASE!!! NO!!!” I repeated, sitting up to hold his face in my hands. “Draco! Please!!!” 

I shouted, pushing his hair back off his face. I let my sobs fold my body in half, my forehead resting on his own. 

“Draco.. Please. Please! Come back to me.” I half whispered. “Please.” I muttered, taking a few gasping breaths. “I love you.”


	2. Help Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Harry and Draco finally become something other than enemies. Sectumsempra never happened.

My footsteps were loud in the corridor as I walked, scavenging the Marauders Map for any sign of Draco Malfoy.

“He’s got to be here somewhere.” I muttered under my breath, taking my usual detour along the seventh-floor corridor.

I sighed in defeat, about to close the map under the assumption he was in the room of requirement, when I saw it. Malfoy’s tiny dot was pacing around inside the boy’s bathroom on the floor below me. My mouth opened in surprise when I saw the name underneath a second dot in the bathroom; Moaning Myrtle.

I was so caught up by this that I ran straight into a suit of armor, sending the different pieces of the suit clattering to the floor. I quickly ran away before Filch or Peeves could catch me, gliding down the nearest staircase and through the corridor on the 6th floor. I paused in front of the bathroom door, only pushing it open when silence greeted me on the other side.

I looked around the room until I spotted Malfoy. He was clutching the white-marble basin of the sink, hanging his head as tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't... tell me what's wrong... I can help you..."

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it... I can't... It won't work... and unless I do it soon... he says he'll kill me..."

“I can help you.” I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He jumped and spun around, drawing his wand instinctively. I immediately raised my hands to show that I was unarmed.

“What are you doing here, Potter? Don’t you have a quidditch match to win or a little girl to save?” He spat, wiping the tears off his face furiously.

I didn’t speak, only stood there with my hands raised in the air. He huffed in frustration, tucking his wand away. I dropped my hands, taking a step forward.

“I can help you, Malfoy. Dumbledore ca-.”

“No one can help me.” He repeated, turning around to face the sink again.

Part of me wanted to turn around and give up on him. If he didn’t want my help them fine, what do I care?

Though I was thinking this, my feet were carrying me forward. I stopped when I was about a foot away from him. I could hear his shaky breathing; see the sweat on his back making his shirt stick to his skin. I slowly reached a hand out, resting it on his shoulder. He immediately jumped out of my grasp as if I had hit him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, stepping sideways.

In fact, I didn’t know. What am I doing? I know better than to touch Malfoy.

“I’m uh..” I stuttered out, glancing around for help. “I was going to cast a drying charm on your shirt. It’s wet.”

He narrowed his grey eyes at me.

“A _drying charm_?” He asked. “With your _hand_?”

“Uh, yeah.” I muttered, holding my hand out again.

He scoffed, stepping forward as he crossed his arms.

“Fine, go ahead then.” He challenged.

I was briefly distracted by the warmth of his chest under my palm. I could feel his heart beating through his thin shirt.

“Well?” He asked, blond eyebrows arching.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could do this, I’ve done wandless magic before, I can certainly do it now. I exhaled slowly, willing my magic to rush from my palm and into the linen of his shirt.

I felt him shift under my palm and I opened my eyes, finding him staring down at my hand, his arms unfolded and hanging by his sides.

“H-How did you do that?” He asked, feeling the dry sleeve of his shirt.

“Practice.” I breathed, suddenly realizing how close I was to him.

I could smell his expensive cologne floating around us. I watched as his blond-white eyelashes fluttered, his silvery eyes glancing around my face. I looked down to his lips, finding that they looked extraordinarily soft. They moved, and a slender hand waved in front of my face. His lips moved again, this time, bringing a word with their movement.

“Potter.” Malfoy said, a frown creasing his smooth forehead.

I blinked rapidly, coming back to reality. Had I really just been staring at _Malfoy’s_ lips?

“Sorry.” I muttered, shaking my head slightly.

“Mental.” He said, exhaling sharply.

With a jolt, I realized I still had my palm pressed flush against his chest. I jerked my hand away, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

“Sorry.” I repeated, taking a large step backwards.

“Whatever. Thanks for the drying spell, Potter, you can scurry back to your little _friends_ now.” He said bitterly, crossing his arms again as he faced the sink.

“No.” I said firmly.

He turned his face toward me.

“What do you mean, no?” He questioned, twisting his face up again, a scowl on his pointy features.

“I came here to help you and I’m not leaving until you let me.” I said, crossing my arms to mirror him.

“Fine. Stand here all you want. I’m leaving.” He said, turning on his heel.

I quickly jogged forward, blocking his path to the door.

“Get out of my way Potter or I’ll-.”

“Or you’ll _what_ , Malfoy? Hex me for trying to help you?” I asked, stepping to my left to block him as he tried to get around me.

He glared at me, his steely eyes boring into my skull. I could swear he glanced down at my lips before he turned away, sighing deeply as if my assistance was a burden.

“I don’t want your help, Potter.” He said quietly.

I could see his face in the mirror, it was lined with worry and sadness. I reached my hand out and rested it on his shoulder. He didn’t move away this time.

“I can help you, Draco.” I said softly, rubbing his shoulder with my thumb.

He looked at my hand, then at my face.

“How?” He asked.

I exhaled slowly in relief. _Finally_.

“Come with me.” I said, dropping my hand from his shoulder.

He watched me for a moment before nodding once, letting me know that he would follow.

 


	3. The Vanishing Cabinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore tells Harry to assist Draco in the reparation of the Vanishing cabinet.

I shut the door to Dumbledore’s office, leaning back on it as I exhaled in relief. Malfoy was a few feet ahead of me, his eyebrows raised.

“That was...” He started, rubbing the back of his neck. “Not what I expected.” He said, looking over at me.

“Tell me about it.” I said as I thought back to what Dumbledore had told us to do.

I was now assigned the task of helping Malfoy fix the Vanishing cabinet and move on with things as planned. When the Death eaters came through the cabinet and headed toward Dumbledore then we would- Well. Then _something_ would happen. Dumbledore didn’t tell us about that part.

“So um..” I started, pushing myself up from the door. “Did you maybe want to uh...”

“Get lunch?” I asked.

“Go to the room of requirement?” He asked.

We spoke at the same time.

“Oh! Yeah, sure. Yeah we should uh.. Probably do that.” I muttered out, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

Malfoy eyed me suspiciously.

“We could get lunch. If you want.” He said with a dismissive shrug.

“I am kind of hungry.” I stated.

He shrugged again.

I nodded toward the stairs.

“Let’s get going then.” I muttered.

“After you.” He said, stepping aside.

What, did he think I was going to shove him down the stairs? Probably.

 

 

We walked to the great hall in silence, only turning to look at each other when we got through the door.

“See you in a bit then.” Malfoy said, turning to his left.

I reached out and grabbed his arm as gently as I could.

“Wait! Where are you going?” I asked.

He turned and looked down at my hand, then up at my face slowly. He spoke as if I were both dumb and hard of hearing.

“I’m going to the Slytherin table, where I _belong_.” He stated, glancing down at my hand, his eyebrows raised.

“Oh. Well, you could come to the Gryffindo-.” I started.

He let out a barking laugh.

“Please, Potter. Too many people would hex me if I sat over there.” He muttered.

“How many people do you think would hex _me_ if I sat over _there_?” I asked questioningly.

Malfoy glanced over at the Slytherin table contemplatively, finding it only have full.

“Probably three, myself included.” He said, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, releasing his arm from my grip.

“Why don’t we both just sit at the Ravenclaw table and call it even?” I asked.

“As you wish, Potter.” He said, rolling his sleeves up as he walked forwards, perching himself at the end of the Ravenclaw table.

I raised my eyebrows in shock. That was easier than expected.

“Are you going to stand there all day looking dumb or are you going to actually sit and have the lunch you dragged me here for?” Malfoy asked without looking up at me, grabbing a sandwich from a distant tray.

I scrambled to sit in the seat opposite him, pouring myself a cup of pumpkin juice. As I took a sip I glanced up at Malfoy, finding an amused smirk spread across his face. It was gone the instant he saw me looking, replaced by a look of annoyed boredom.

“Hiya, Harry!” Someone said from behind me.

I looked up, finding Luna standing next to me, a copy of the Quibbler in hand.

“Oh, hey, Luna.” I said, smiling at her nervously as she sat down to grab herself some lunch.

Malfoy had stopped eating mid chew, his mouth closed, jaw spread as if waiting for permission to take another bite. He looked back and forth between me and Luna questioningly.

“Er.. Luna, I don’t know if you’ve met. This is Draco Malfoy?” I said, gesturing to him.

Luna looked up and gave him a quick smile before going back to the Quibbler. “Yes, I’ve met him. Hello Draco.” She said into her magazine.

Malfoy swallowed his food before he spoke.

“Hello, Luna.” He said with a polite nod.

She didn’t speak, only grabbed for her sandwich and ate it silently while she read. Malfoy cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows as he studied her, picking up his goblet to take a slow sip of pumpkin juice. I stuffed nearly half my sandwich into my mouth to refrain from laughing at his confused expression.

 

 

I watched as Malfoy paced in front of the blank wall across from the tapestry on the 7th floor. He turned on his heel and walked back, only to repeat that action once more. A great set of iron clad double doors appeared on the wall in front of us.

Malfoy took a deep breath, gripping the door handle before he tugged it open. He walked inside the room, not waiting for me to catch up. I shut the door with a thud and half-jogged to keep him in sight. He stopped in front of a tall _something_ with a sheet draped over top it.

He reached up and twisted the sheet and yanked down on it, bringing it to the floor in a cloud of dust. He exhaled and turned around to look at me.

“This is it.” He said, gesturing to the cabinet.

I stepped forward and slid my hand across the wooden door.

“What’s wrong with it?” I asked, pulling down on the handle to pull it open.

I glanced over at Malfoy to find him shaking his head.

“I don’t know. I think I’ve almost fixed it, though. It’s hard to be sure.” He muttered, stepping forward to look inside of it.

The side of his face was incredibly close to mine. If I just leaned in a little further...

“Well?” He asked suddenly, leaning away from me.

“Well what?” I asked.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“You’re the _chosen one_ , shouldn’t you be able to fix a bloody cabinet?” He asked, leaning up against it with his shoulder.

I cleared my throat.

“Uh... Well... I can try.” I muttered, shutting the door.

“Alright then.” Malfoy said, taking a few steps back.

I glanced at him before turning back to the cabinet. _What the hell am_ I _supposed to do?_ I shrugged and held both my hands out, sliding them over the surface of the cabinet. I closed my eyes and exhaled, clearing my mind.

I could hear a faint sort of whispering in the back of my head, as if there were a conversation going on two rooms away from here. I tilted my head to listen further, the whisperings got louder.

“Can you hear that?” I whispered to Malfoy.

“Hear what? Potter, have you gone ins-?”

“Shut it, Malfoy.” I said dismissively, concentrating on the whispering voices.

“Don’t you tell me what to d-.”

“I said _shut it,_ Malfoy!” I repeated urgently, afraid of losing the voices.

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes at me.

“Come here.” I said, lifting one hand from the cabinet.

I kept my eyes closed in concentration, blindly grabbing for his hand.

“ _Come here_! Give me your sodding hand!” I exclaimed.

Immediately my hand was met by his, cool and soft against my palm. I pressed it up against the cabinet underneath my own.

“Listen.” I said, frowning to try and get a better angle to hear them from.

“Wha-?”

“Shh! _Listen_.” I said.

I heard him sigh in annoyance. I didn’t even bother with him. The voices were getting louder again, but were still not clear enough to understand. I heard him take another breath, but this was one of concentration, not of impatience. His hand spread out underneath mine, making it difficult to focus on the whispering voices.

“Can you hear them?” I asked.

“Shh.” He said softly.

I couldn’t help but open my eyes, looking up to see our hands nearly entangled. His pale skin looked transparent next to my own tanned fingers. Suddenly he slid his hand out from underneath mine with a huff of frustration.

“I lost it.” He said, crossing his arms.

“Me, too.” I muttered, dropping both of my hands from the cabinet.

I noticed a slight twinge of pink across Malfoy’s cheekbones.

“Are you.. _Blushing_?” I blurted out, wishing I had just slammed my head against the cabinet to give myself the same headache his retort would bring.

His mouth dropped open, his blush deepening.

“Malfoy’s don’t _blush_ , Potter.” He spat, holding his chin high regardless of the redness moving into his ears.

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged, reaching over to yank a quilt off of a nearby chair. I plopped down on the velvety cushion, swinging my legs over the side.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, stepping forward apprehensively.

I shrugged. “It looks like we’re going to be here a while.” I replied simply.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back to the cabinet. “Unbelievable. Why did I let myself agree to this?” He muttered under his breath.

“I heard that.” I said.

“You were meant too, scarhead.” He replied, glancing at me over his shoulder briefly.

I could swear that I saw the smallest uplift of a smile tugging at his lips before he turned away.


	4. Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco fixes the vanishing cabinet, much to his displeasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Merry Christmas :) See you Monday with a new one!

I lay awake, staring up at the canopy of my bed, a dull pain in my forehead. I sighed heavily and rolled over, tugging aside the curtain to my bed. I grabbed my wand and the Marauder’s Map off my bedside table.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” I whispered, tapping the map with my illuminated wand.

The map immediately came to life, small footprints and labels floating around. I automatically flipped to the Slytherin common room, my eyes traveling around for Malfoy’s name. I checked and re- checked the map, coming up with nothing. I flipped through the other pages wondering if he could be somewhere else. I must have looked for over 20 minutes by the time I gave up my search, knowing exactly where he was. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my invisibility cloak from out of my trunk, throwing it around my shoulders.

I glanced over to check that everyone was still sleeping and walked to the door, opening it silently. I noiselessly descended the stairs, slipping through the door of the common room unnoticed.

 

I kept the invisibility cloak on as I entered the room of requirement, shutting the door quietly behind me. I walked the path Malfoy had lead me down earlier that day, hoping with all I had that I remembered correctly. If I get lost in here, I doubt I’ll ever find my way out.

I froze when I heard a few familiar huffs, something I had heard only this morning. A high pitched whine shot through the room as I turned the corner, finding Malfoy sitting on the ground, his back pressed to the vanishing cabinet, his knees pulled to his chest. He was pressing a hand against his eyes, his shoulders shaking with each soundless sob he produced.

I tugged off my invisibility cloak, tossing it to rest on the arm of the red velvety armchair close by. I cleared my throat to announce my presence, causing Malfoy to scramble for his wand before realizing it was me. He tossed his wand aside in a huff, bringing a hand up to rub at his face. He averted his eyes as he spoke.

“Why are you here, Potter? It’s the middle of the night.” He said with a sniff.

“I could ask you the same question, Malfoy.” I replied, taking a step forward to sit on the ground in front of him.

He stared at a spot on the floor close to where my ankles crossed, intentionally avoiding my eyes.

“Still doesn’t work, huh?” I asked, looking up at the dark cabinet.

He didn’t answer, only chewed on his lip as he stared at the floor.

“Hello?” I asked, ducking my head to get in the way of his line of sight.

He looked away from me, sniffing again. He cleared his throat and jutted his chin forward.

“Actually, it does work, Potter.” He said.

“Oh. Then why are you-” _crying_. “upset?” I said carefully.

He rolled his eyes at me, huffing in annoyance.

“You wouldn’t understand.” He muttered.

“Wouldn’t I?” 

His gaze finally landed on me, glancing all around my face, only to land on my shoulder.

"They expected me to fail.” He started, eyelashes flickering. “They thought I wouldn’t be able to fix the cabinet. I wanted to prove them wrong, but... now that I have, I wish I hadn’t.” He said, wrapping his arms around his legs as he rested his chin on his knee, gaze still on my shoulder.

“Why?” I asked.

He finally looked up at me.

“Because something bad is going to happen.” He said quietly.

“Bad? Like what?” I asked.

His gaze dropped down to my shoulder again, his lips pressing together tightly.

“You can tell me.” I said calmly, ducking my head to catch his eye.

His eyebrows drew together, chin quivering slightly before a hand reached up to press against either side of his temple. He let out a sharp breath, shaking his head at me. I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to crawl forward and wrap my arms around him. Anything to make this stop.

I watched him for approximately 5 more seconds before I was on my hands and knees, sliding up against the cabinet next to him. I leaned my arm against his comfortingly, sure he’d hex my hand off if I did any more than that. He sighed and took a few shaky breaths, wiping his eyes. He sniffed heavily, staring straight ahead of him. I watched his profile, waiting for him to speak.

“They want me to kill him.” He whispered.

“Who?” I asked, equally as quiet.

He turned to look at me, his face only inches from mine. His silvery grey eyes looked back and forth between my own, providing a message that didn’t need words.

_Dumbledore. They want him to kill Dumbledore._

I swallowed. He looked away, resting his head back on the cabinet.

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked.

I turned my head away from him, mirroring his position.

“I don’t know.” I said softly.

He let out a huff of air.

“Well, fuck. If you don’t know how to help then I guess there is no solution, huh?” He asked, his voice dark regardless of his joking words.

I remained silent, feeling a mild trembling in his arm.

“I’m sorry.” I said.

He shook his head, leaning to rest his forehead on his knee. I looked over at him, watching as silent tears dripped off the end of his nose. I swallowed before raising my arm, setting it across his shoulders without a word. He didn’t make any move to acknowledge it other than leaning further against me, one of his hands clutching at the nightshirt I wore. I secured my arm around him, hoping it gave him a sense of safety in this crazy world he was thrown into.


End file.
